Five Nightmares at Freddies
by Animalover205
Summary: A young man finally get's his dream job of working at Fazbare's Frights, how will this new job work for him as the night security guard.


Five Nightmares at Freddy's

by

Animalover205

Steve Belfry has finally gotten his dream job, working as the Night Guard at Fazbears Fright, his favorite place. As he starts, he's reunited with a few old friends, finds an older mystery, and is reminded of an old promise. Female Freddy's crew. I don't own FNAF, that's Mr. Cawthans bag, I just own Steve. ( that came out wrong...)

Rating: M for gore, swearing, romance and possible Lemons.

Pairing: oc x multi, harem.

**Authors Note: I have decided to go with a more Anime style Anthro for the Animatronics, so instead of looking like a Fox or a Bear, Freddy and Foxy would look like a human with fox or bear ears and tails. **

**Also, I have decided to have all the animatronic's from the first three games here, including the Nightmares and possibly even add one or two new one's depending on what you guys say.**

**Without further ado, on with the show. **

Five Nightmares at Freddy's

by

Animalover205

Steve Belfry has finally gotten his dream job, working as the Night Guard at Fazbears Fright, his favorite place. As he starts, he's reunited with a few old friends, finds an older mystery, and is reminded of an old promise. Female Freddy's crew. I don't own FNAF, that's Mr. Cawthans bag, I just own Steve. ( that came out wrong...)

Rating: M for gore, swearing, romance and possible Lemons.

Pairing: oc x multi, harem.

**Authors Note: I have decided to go with a more Anime style Anthro for the Animatronics, so instead of looking like a Fox or a Bear, Freddy and Foxy would look like a human with fox or bear ears and tails.**

**Also, I have decided to have all the animatronics from the first three games here, including the Nightmares and possibly even add one or two new ones depending on what you guys say.**

**Without further ado, on with the show.**

Chapter one: The First Night: part 1

Steve smiled as he walked in the front door of Fazbears Fright, and was once again inside the dimness of the restaurant. He loved it here, had spent nearly the last ten years of his life coming here. Fazbears Frights was the latest incarnation of the Freddy Fazbear chain, and Steve could remember when he dragged his parents there on his eight birthday.

Now that he was eighteen, he was on his way to apply for a job here. He was tall, almost six foot, and had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His body was well built and firmly muscled from years of martial arts training.

As he walked in, the first of the crew that he met was one of the three Chica animatronics that were here. Chica, the younger looking Toy Chica ( or TC as she liked to be called) and the newer punk style Nightmare Chica ( or Chi chi )

A few years after the Fazbare franchise changed to Freddy's Frights, the owner had all the crew's robotic bodies redesigned to look more human like, but keeping their animal like features. In the case of the Chica sisters ( as Steve called them) they were the most human looking, save for their legs.

He knew at once that this one was the first Chica, she had long blond hair that came to her shoulders, a yellow blouse and knee length yellow skirt. She had a blue sweater over it with a name tag that read **Hi, My Name Is:** to which the name _Chica_ had been engraved in it.

Chica turned to greet Steve and started " Hello, welcome to Fazbare Frights.." the she saw who it was and grinned " Steve! Welcome back!"

Steve smiled and said " Hello Chica." looking around he said " Where's Balloon Girl?" the balloon girl was the one who usually greeted guests.

Chica smiled and said " In the service room, her right knee is sticking, so it's being checked out." she looked at him and said " So, I'm greeting folk today. What can I do for you?"

Steve smiled " Is Mr. Fazbear in today? I would like to apply a job."

Chica's eyes seemed to unfocus for a moment, and Steve knew that she was checking the systems. As she did this, he smiled as he looked at her beautiful violet eyes. Soon she blinked and said " Yes he is, he's in his office. Shall I ask one of the girls to escort you? It's in the employee only area."

Steve nodded and said " Yes, please." and moved into the dining area to wait. As he did, he passed one of the _Phantom_ animatronics, a solid black form save for the glow in the dark white teeth and the glowing white eyes.

" Hello Steve," the form said, moving enough for him to see the bunny ears, meaning this was Phantom Bonnie, or simply Bon as most people called her. " Shall I escort you to the dining area? I think Mangle is meeting you there."

he chuckled " I keep forgetting that you guys can communicate with each other." the truth was, it was a new system that had been installed when Freddy Fazbears Pizza had been turned to Fazbears Frights, and only a few people ( Such as Steve) knew about it.

Bon nodded and said " Yes, Sometimes I even forget about it as well." she then walked into the dining area where Steve found Mangle waiting for him.

Her actual name was Vixen, but everyone called her Mangle because she was a take-apart-and-put-back-together animatronic. She had very pale skin and each of her joints looked like they were stitched together and one of her eyes was a bright silver from the her animatronic eye, while the other was golden. Her hair was a very pale white and she wore a tee shirt that was pink with white short sleeves and a pair of white cargo pants.

She was also as close to a best friend as Steve had.

" Heya Steve," She said " Welcome back!" she walked over and hugged him gently before taking his hand and walking into the back rooms of Fazbears Frights. As she did so, Steven blushed deeply. Mangle had been his first crush after all.

When they arrived at the office of Mr. Fazbear, she knocked lightly and entered the office without waiting for anyone to answer.

" Mr. Fazbear, Steve is here to apply for the job sir." she said.

Mr. Fazbear was a tall, fit older gentleman, who had distinguished hair and well trimmed mustache. He stood and held out his hand " Ah, Steve Belfry, I remember you." he said as they shook hands " So, you want the job of night guard huh?"

Steve nodded " Yes sir, I would like to give it a try at the very least."

Mr. Fazbear nodded and said " Very good, very good. I trust that you know most of the way?" when Steve nodded he said " Very good, very good. Well then, just fill this application out and we'll go from there."

Half an hour later, Steve was ready for his first night at work.

Chapter one: The First Night: part 1

Steve smiled as he walked in the front door of Fazbears Fright, and was once again inside the dimness of the restaurant. He loved it here, had spent nearly the last ten years of his life coming here. Fazbears Frights was the latest incarnation of the Freddy Fazbear chain, and Steve could remember when he dragged his parents there on his eight birthday.

Now that he was eighteen, he was on his way to apply for a job here. He was tall, almost six foot, and had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His body was well built and firmly muscled from years of martal arts training.

As he walked in, the first of the crew that he met was one of the three Chica animatronic's that where here. Chica, the younger looking Toy Chica ( or TC as she liked to be called) and the newer punk style Nightmare Chica ( or Chi chi )

A few years after the Fazbare franchise changed to Freddy's Frights, the owner had all the crew's robotic bodies redesigned to look more human like, but keeping their animal like features. In the case of the Chica sisters ( as Steve called them) they were the most human looking, save for their legs.

He knew at once that this one was the first Chica, she had long blond hair that came to her shoulders, a yellow blouse and knee length yellow skirt. She had a blue sweater over it with a name tag that read **Hi, My Name Is:** to which the name _Chica_ had been engraved in it.

Chica turned to greet Steve and started " Hello, welcome to Fazbare Frights.." the she saw who it was and grinned " Steve! Welcome back!"

Steve smiled and said " Hello Chica." looking around he said " Where's Balloon Girl?" the balloon girl was the one who usually greeted guests.

Chica smiled and said " In the service room, her right knee is sticking, so it's being checked out." she looked at him and said " So, I'm greeting folk today. What can I do for you?"

Steve smiled " Is Mr. Fazbear in today? I would like to apply a job."

Chica's eyes seemed to unfocus for a moment, and Steve knew that she was checking the systems. As she did this, he smiled as he looked at her beautiful violet eyes. Soon she blinked and said " Yes he is, he's in his office. Shall I ask one of the girls to escort you? It's in the employee only area."

Steve nodded and said " Yes, please." and moved into the dining area to wait. As he did, he passed one of the _Phantom_ animatronic's, a solid black form save for the glow in the dark white teeth and the glowing white eyes.

" Hello Steve," the form said, moving enough for him to see the bunny ears, meaning this was Phantom Bonnie, or simply Bon as most people called her. " Shall I escort you to the dining area? I think Mangle is meeting you there."

he chuckled " I keep forgetting that you guys can communicate with each other." the truth was, it was a new system that had been installed when Freddy Fazbears Pizza had been turned to Fazbears Frights, and only a few people ( Such as Steve) know's about it.

Bon nodded and said " Yes, Some times I even forget about it as well." she then walked into the dining area where Steve found Mangle waiting for him.

Her actual name was Vixen, but everyone called her Mangle because she was a take-apart-and-put-back-together animatronic. She had very pale skin and each of her joints looked like they were stitched together and one of her eyes was a bright silver from the her animatronic eye, while the other was golden. Her hair was a very pale white and she wore a tee shirt that was pink with white short sleeves and a pair of white cargo pants.

She was also as close to a best friend as Steve had.

" Heya Steve," She said " Welcome back!" she walked over and hugged him gently before taking his hand and walking into the back rooms of Fazbears Frights. As she did so, Steven blushed deeply. Mangle had been his first crush after all.

When they arrived at the office of Mr. Fazbear, she knocked lightly and entered the office without waiting for anyone to answer.

" Mr. Fazbear, Steve is here to apply for the job sir." she said.

Mr. Fazbear was a tall, fit older gentleman, who had distinguished hair and well trimmed mustash. He stood and held out his hand " Ah, Steve Belfry, I remember you." he said as they shook " So, you want the job of night guard huh?"

Steve nodded " Yes sir, I would like to give it a try at the very least."

Mr. Fazbear nodded and said " Very good, very good. I trust that you know most of the way?" when Steve nodded he said " Very good, very good. Well then, just fill this application out and we'll go from there."

Half an hour later, Steve was ready for his first night at work.


End file.
